iPod Challenge
by emilyyip2104
Summary: My iPod Challenge. Includes Narnia, Harry Potter and Maximum Ride.


iPod Challenge!

Disclaimer: If any of you are lawyers, you don't sue and I won't tell your boss you've been using the office computer to go on Facebook and read my fanfic.

The iPod challenge is when you put your iPod on shuffle and whatever song comes up, you have to write a story to go with it. Here's my ten songs! =D

1) You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift

I hate him.

I hate her.

They don't belong with each other!

If Ron stopped sucking Lavender's face for one moment and took a look around, he;d know it was me he belonged to.

Me and Lavender; we're totally different!

I'm the know-it-all and she's the dumb blonde.

I'm not girlie at all and she's best friends with Barbie.

So here I am stuck in my dorm, while he's with her, snog-

"Hey, 'Mione, can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied to the voice. The door opened and it was Ron.

"Hey Ron, what are you doin-" I got cut off by Ron gently kissing me. He slowly pulled away and I just melted in his bright blue eyes.

"It's you I belong 'Mione. Always has been."

2) Unfaithful – Rihanna

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. Dean said nothing, and stared at a spot on the far wall. "Dean, I didn't realise that I was kissing him!"

As soon as the words let my mouth, I knew they sounded pathetic.

"You didn't know you were kissing Harry freaking Potter?" He shouted. A sob escaped from my throat and Dean continued his rant. "All this time, you've been sneaking around with him. I always thought you wouldn't do anything like that because you said it yourself, you love me! But I guess that should be loved now, huh Ginny? Because you love the Chosen one now! Well you know what? I'm tired of it Ginny. I can't stand looking at you or him anymore."

"Dean…" I sobbed weakly.

"It's over Ginny." He walked out of the room, his footsteps fading away.

3) Last Thing On My Mind – Ronan Keating and LeAnn Rimes

I was so wrapped up in my own troubles that I didn't realise that when I U and A with the Gasman and Iggy, I'd left a part of me behind. A part with Max. I was such an idiot. When we were arguing, I forgot about what I had to give up to go my own way. Fury and anger had clouded my vision to think clearly and I had made the biggest mistake of my life. But she wouldn't want me now. Especially since I abandoned her and took two of the flock with me.

I sighed and logged onto the laptop I nicked from Itex. A message popped up. It was from Max. I quickly read the email.

"Come on guys," I said, "the rest of the flock is in trouble."

"And we're gonna save 'em?" Iggy asked.

I nodded. "Hell yes."

"Woo! We're gonna see them again!" the Gasman said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see Max again." I thought to myself.

And this time, I'm never letting her go.

4) Here Comes the Sun – The Beatles

I missed Narnia so much, it physically hurt.

Peter was strong for us, comforting us.

Susan pretended Narnia didn't exist and tried to forget it by "acting like a mature adult."

And Edmund was helping me relive our memories.

The one memory we talk about all the time is when the sun rose. Ed used to come into my room and wake me up, just to see the sun rise. It was a truly breath taking sight.

On the first day after we came out of the wardrobe, Ed had waken me up early. We walked to the wardrobe room together and sat in silence as we watched the sun rise. The rays of sunlight made the room glow gently and it almost felt like we were in Narnia again.

"Here comes the sun." Ed had whispered.

5) We Can – LeAnn Rimes

I felt the wind rush through my hair.

Flying was the best!

It filled me with exhilaration, excite and just about any amazing feeling you could possibly imagine.

Up in the air, nobody could destroy me.

Nobody could call me a liar.

The chosen one, they sneered.

Well, I'd prove them wrong.

I am the Chosen one.

Me, Ron and Hermione can defeat Voldermort.

And you wanna know why?

Because we're a team.

Because we'd stuck together through thick and thin.

Because we just can.

6) Let The Flames Begin – Paramore

"Hahahaha!"

The Gasman let out an evil laugh. He and the rest of the flock watched as the school was surrounded by red hot flames, eventually burning down to the ground. And it was all thanks to an awesome bomb he and Iggy made for "emergencies" (actually, it was made to see how high the water go if they threw it into a lake).

Itex thought they were experiments gone wrong.

But they showed them.

"Next times they wanna mess with us, they'd better watch out." The Gasman thought. "Cos we will so totally kick their butts. No doubt about that."

7) Girls – Sugarbabes

"OMG! Just wait 'till the guys get a load of us!" Parvarti giggled.

"They are going to die when they see us!" Lavender chipped in, her voice more annoyingly high pitched than usual.

The one thing that made Lavender's voice go more high pitched than usual was the "omgican'tbeliveit'shappening," Yule ball.

The girls were getting more and more unbearable about it, considering that TONIGHT was the night. They all had their dresses on and make up applied perfectly.

Except one girl.

Miss Hermione Granger.

She was still in her pyjamas.

Reading.

"It's a shame she hasn't got a date for the Yule Ball." Lavender whispered loudly. Parvarti giggled and the two left with the rest of the Gryffindor girls laughing.

Hermione smirked.

"Gorgeous? Them? Ha, wait 'till they see me. And my date." She thought smugly and carried on reading.

8) T-Shirt – Shontelle

I ran out after him.

"NO! RON!"

But it was too late.

He'd already disapparated to God knows where.

I enter the tent, soaked and sobbing. Harry wrapped a towel around me and caught me in a comforting embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder, letting it all out.

How could he leave us? He could he not know? And why didn't I tell him sooner?

I think I fell asleep in Harry arms, because when I woke up, I was in bed. I quietly walked into the living room and saw Harry was on night watch, but he was lost in a day dream. I tip toed past him and into Ron- no Harry's room. Some of Ron's stuff was still there. I watched them, afraid that if I blinked, they would disappear too. I heard a slight shuffle outside. Harry must've woken up from his day dream.

I quickly grabbed one of Ron's T-shirts and legged it to my room. I quickly put it on and sighed at the comfort of it. It smelt just like him. I led on my bed, in a dream like state.

I thought back to when everything was much safer and nicer. We were in Hogwarts, not stuck in a stupid tent in the pouring rain.

I slipped slowly into the past; momentarily forgetting my pain and re-lived my old life.

9) Shake It – Metro Station

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!"

The coach rocked back and forth with rowdy teenagers. When the doors opened, everyone practically ran out and headed for the nearest nightclub.

The last two to get off were a red haired women in her late twenties and a bushy brown haired women about a year older.

"I told you, we shouldn't have snuck out! The guys will be wondering were we are!" The brown haired women hissed, tugging at the other women's sleeve. She merely laughed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, we'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Come on, let's go in." She pulled the brown haired women in the nightclub.

The only thing you could hear was the music. It was so loud; the whole building was shaking with vibrations. Flashes of colour lit the room, confusing the mind and senses.

Metro Station came on.

Everyone cheered and danced along.

"Come on!" The red haired womem shouted. "Let's dance!"

"Uhhh, I gonna sit down actually!" The other women shouted back and headed towards some quiet place.

The red haired women nodded in acknowledgement and closed her eyes. The music was running through her. She started to move to the beat, letting the music take over her mind and body.

People actually started to notice that this women was something. They stopped and stared, but she carried on oblivious to the audience she had for she still had her eyes shut.

The song came to an end and the women opened her eyes to find people clapping her. Embarrassed, she took a quick bow and quickly sat by her friend.

"Ginny! That was amazing!"

"It felt amazing 'Mione."

"Maybe we should sneak out every night."

"And leave Harry and Ron on their own with the kids?"

"Yep."

The red haired women pondered for a second.

"I'm game."

10) You Could Be Happy

"Why? Just…why?" Susan sobbed.

Everything was falling apart. Her husband cheated on her last month and they were now finalising their divorce. She was expecting his child too, but he told her to have an abortion because it was too "early" to have a child.

And on top of it all, her family had been killed in a train crash.

It had been years since she last spoke to them. And now she never would again.

If she hadn't pretended that Narnia didn't exist, she would have been with them in the train crash. But instead, she depended on logic and reason, rather than what her heart said. And here were the consequences.

Peter had tried talking to her about it but she just told him to grow up.

Edmund had flared up and shouted at her, asking her if Narnia wasn't real, then how come he had changed so much. She merely laughed and said it was thanks to the country air.

Edmund had stormed out, Peter following close behind.

Lucy just looked at her sadly.

"Aslan stills loves you. Even if you don't love him." And with that, she walked out of the room.

This memory forever haunted Susan. Over the past years, she had managed to turn it into a faint memory, but now it was clear as day, playing in her mind over and over again.

Susan trembled with guilt and insanity.

"I'll be there in a second." She whispered aloud.

A gun shot.

A thud.

Silence.


End file.
